


Thanks for the knife? and other small Bucky One-shots.

by Yamagache



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), hulk (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Returns, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, One Big Happy Family, So much comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamagache/pseuds/Yamagache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being unfrozen on Steve's request cause he really misses his best friend to talk to, Bucky agrees that his release back into the world will be under supervision. Until the other Avengers are satisfied with his mental strength, he has to live and train on Avengers base. Steve also decides to live there as well so that he can help his friend with re-fortifying his mind and keeping the mind control out.</p>
<p>But as bucky lowers his defenses around his knew "Family" and gets used to living a normal life, (As normal as a heroes life is) The other avengers begin to realize just how much damage Hydra has done to there newest recruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I want my best friend back

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small taste of whats to come of this Bucky fuel'd Hurt/Comfort space! I love me some Insecurities and Bucky! I just love this young man and just want him to be happy. But when your mind is almost as loose as Spaghetti, living a normal life isn't always easy. But don't worry Steve is here to give an empathetic ear and help him trough this tough time.
> 
> There will be a lot of brothering in this work of mine, and I'm getting excited!

_"All he had to do was say those god damn words."_

 

Those words echoed in Steve's restless mind as he walked down one of the many Avengers base hallways, making his way to the Kitchen feeling the morning hunger.

They were a series of random words that had turned his long time best friend from the kind older brother figure he remembered into an assassin bent on killing his target.

It was why when the dust settled that Bucky made the decision to sleep in the cryo-freezer to make sure no harm would come from his past ever again. 

But that entire year was difficult for Steve.

Knowing his friend was back but still out of reach, Knowing that his mind was lucid but frozen in place, That he finally rescued him only to lose him again. It was to hard to live this way. He tried to keep his mind off of the bonding that could of happened with Avenger type missions. But that only made the hole inside him bigger as when he returned he only wanted to tell his days work to his friend. 

Then his mind would wander and think why wasn't he on that mission with him in the first place?  Forget re-telling the epic fights. They should of been there together, side by side, fighting as one. Talking strategies, plans. High fiveing Themselves after a good days work.

Crack opening beers in the living room as they watched movies on each others to-do lists filled with things they needed to see after being frozen for so long.

Getting confused at what a "Star Wars" was and laughing at how crazy popular a pad with four arrows and strange melodic music was such a craze as they bought one off something called "Ebay" with the help of another Avenger and trying it out for them selves. Only to be laughed at by Tony stark who would find the whole scene to innocent and hilarious. Probably then recording it secretly with one of his many hidden cameras and using it as black mail one of these days.

Little things like that constantly were on Caps mind whenever something reminded him of Bucky.

But then Shattering his desire for a friend, Buckys current condition would crawl its way back to the front of his thoughts leaving him sighing at the loneliness he felt.

And that's why one year after they had frozen him on Buckys request. Steve unfroze his friend and decided that his rehabilitation could be done right now with his support. 

With Visions help, by logically giving great points why this was in fact a good idea, (Thank God he had a better way with words then he did) they both convinced the other Avengers that Bucky didn't need to be on ice any longer, what he needed was help from his friends.

And after un-freezing his friend with the blessing from the Black Panther, it had taken a bit of time convincing Bucky that this was the right choice.

But how can you say no to your best friend?

When Captain Americas uses words like "I need you." and "We can tackle this together." How can a young man haunted by his past say no?

So he said yes.

Putting all his trust and faith in his best friend.

Re united at last.

 


	2. Dr Zola finds a new pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Bucky is first captured. When Steve is going through his rounds selling Bonds in his "Monkey Suit" and realizes that Bucky has been captured. Prompting a one man rescue mission against orders. 
> 
> We take a look at Buckys point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not pretend that I know Russians and there very beautiful accents, but lord knows I'm going to attempt it. :) Hope I didn't botch it up too badly.

_"The brachial plexus is a netvork of nerves."_ said a man in a very thick Russian accent.

He was unrolling a small leather pouch which housed a dozen specially made acupuncture needles and gracefully pushed his glasses up with two fingers  

He was sitting next to Bucky who found himself waking up to the man's monologue and feeling the straps binding his arms, legs and torso to the cold hard metal table beneath him. Just laying there in the middle of the room with about four other Hydra agents not counting the creepy looking doctor.

Where was he?

What Happened?

The Russian man seemed to notice Bucky's eyes darting around the room trying to make sense of the situation he had awoken to.

But instead of answering the obvious question, he ignored the young American boy and began pulling out one of the needles and disinfecting it, continuing his one sided conversation.

_"Vhen you travel, you pick up tings."_

Now fueled by fear Bucky wriggled under the tight straps, violently pulling his body in every which way trying desperately to loosen just one strap so he could escape. The Russian man seemed to pay no mind to Bucky's futile attempts at escaping.

 _"Skills, Items, They all laughved at me vhen I learned to use these needles."_ He turned his attention to Bucky who had given up the struggle and settled for just piercing the Russian with the most defiant and tough glare he could muster under the circumstances.  _"Zey didn't laughv vor long."_

Bucky watched in horror as the Russian took the prepared needle and smoothly dragged it over his arm playfully until it stopped just short of his elbow. Smiling down at Bucky who was back to struggling to no avail. The doctor seemed to enjoy watching the American tremble. He then snapped his fingers and suddenly one of the Hydra agents, who was just watching the prisoner like a hawk, walked over and waited for further instructions.

_"Bind his mouth."_

Without hesitation the Hydra agent walked over to the counter and picked up a gag and began making his way back to Bucky, who was now thrashing and pulling desperately as he watched the agent inch closer with every step.

 _"You wont win this war, you Hydra scum!"_ He was able to yell out before the gag was trusted hard against his mouth.

Still ignoring the sad attempts to bring fear, the doctor took the needle he was still holding on too, and lightly pressed it into Bucky's elbow. 

Which caused bucky to immediately go limp with fear. Fear that any further movements to escape would jam the needle further into his body.

The Russian just chuckled. Clearly having a field day with the young man.

 _"The Ulnar nerve iz the largest nerve in ze human body that is unprotected. It goes through ze shoulder to ze fingernail beds_ _. Ven it passes through the elbow..."_

The Russian stabs the needle deep in to the nerve, causing excruciating pain radiating through Bucky's entire arm. 

_"It is known as ze Funny Bone."_

Bucky tried to scream out in pain but all that was heard were his muffled cries.

_"Now, vhere are your little band of soldiers hiding?"_

After a nod from the doctor was given and directed at the soldier who had placed the gag in Buckys mouth, said soldier pulled the gag out, leaving Bucky gasping through the pain. 

 _"I can take zis pain avay. I just need answers."_ he spoke calmly while never taking his sight away from the filthy American. 

Bucky greeted his teeth.  _"Your not getting anything from me you bastards."_

 _"Tsk tsk You seem to be under ze impression that you have choice little American boy."_ He spoke softly while pulling another needle out from the bag and began disinfecting it all the while still grinning.

The pain wasn't ebbing away like he had hoped it would, instead it was just a continuous shock burning through his veins all beginning from the needles point of entry.

His hand had begun to tremble due to the pain.

Water stung his eyes leaving his vision so blurred he could no longer see the smile crossed on his captors face.

 _"I ask again. Vhere is your camp located?"_ This time he spoke a lot more firmly, patience running thin. 

Adding to the pain the doctor sadistically flicked the needle causing the shocking pain to increase, prompting Bucky to yell out with his eyes shut, desperately trying to imagine a better world within the confines of his mind.

All he kept seeing was Steve.

Steve in that lanky little body of his smiling after getting his ass kicked defending some kind of honor. Proudly stating that this time he held out much longer then before. Asking him if maybe just maybe he was getting taller? Just a bit? Maybe building a little muscle? He would ask while pumping his arms up in an act of showing his "Muscles" making Bucky shake his head causing Steve disappointment, but reassuring his best friend that he didn't need to be big or strong because Steve had him to rely on. Reminding him that he was perfect just the way he was. 

Or seeing the sad look on his face when Steve realized that he had been called to serve. But showing support none the less. Asking all kinds of questions in excitement. Like what kind of squad he was in? Where he was being shipped off too? What day he would be leaving. What his number was...

Suddenly though he was ripped from his thoughts when something began touching his index finger.

Blinking a few times he regained most of his vision and peered to what he now could see, the doctor holding the second needle and placing it gently in to the crux between his finger and the nail.

 _"Tings are only going to get vorse if you do not cooperate."_  

 _"I'd rather die."_ Bucky spoke without any hesitation. He would never give in to the enemy, or he would never hear the end of it from Steve.

The Russian was about to shove the small needle into the underneath of his nail, when suddenly the door flung opened and a tiny little man with round glasses came in.

_"E... Enough Alexei. I have ma...made my decision and I choose this one."_

He spoke with a small tremble in his words as if he didn't quite believe his own authority. 

 _"Of course doctor Zola."_  Unhappy that his fun was cut short." _but I vas making head vay. I almost had him spilling everything to me."_

Doctor Zola shook his head in disagreement. _"You underestimate the boy Alexei, look at the fire in his eyes. He has no intention of giving anything up. He is loyal. He Vill make an excellent test subject for my new project."_ He spoke with excitement getting stronger with each word.

New project? That didn't sound good. 

_"Now ga... gather up your men, Schmidt has a new mission for you. Don't keep him waiting. You know how he feels about waiting."_

As if nothing else had to be said Alexei pulled out the needle in Buckys arm, ushered his men and promptly left with due haste, leaving Bucky alone with this professor Zola character. 

 _"I am going to get straight to the point, James was it? Because my boss, vell, my boss is a very busy man and doesn't like it vhen I am gone from his side for too long."_ He spoke slowly making sure every word was heard and understood while he walked up to the table Bucky was still undeniably strapped too.

Bucky watched as he rummaged in a leather bag he brought with him. Pulling out a small injecting needle filled with a strange blue liquid.

 _"I have been vorking hard into replicating this serum."_ He said more to himself as he jammed the needle into Bucky's throat and pushed the liquid into his viens. 

The liquid immediately turned hot as if molten lava had been injected into his blood. Bucky violently thrashed on the table letting out powerful screams as the serum began changing him from the inside. 

Zola walked over to a control panel and pressed a series of buttons until two metal arms descended and were gently placed on top of Bucky's face. "Im now going to shock you James. I'm going to shock you until you can no longer remember your name."

Scared and full of pain he did the only thing he could think of. "Sergeant Three, Two, Five, Five, Seven."

Zola watched the young man continuously chant his little code as he flipped a switch sending a vicious string of electricity trough his already fried veins. 

The room was filled with screaming as doctor Zola left his project to "bake".

Bucky was in so much pain he literally could not even open his eyes to stare daggers at Zola.

Couldn't speak his lines to keep him sane. 

Couldn't move his body willingly, as the shocks caused him to arch his back with agony.

Screams were the only thing leaving his throat. A throat that began to bleed being so over worked.

His mind began to slip in out of consciousness. Blacking out to sweet peace only to suddenly wake up to the sheer unbearable pain once more.

How long had he been there?

How long was this pain going to last?

He just wanted to die already.

He was in such a state of shock, he never realized the emergency lights were in full swing with an alarm blaring in the distance.

Didn't notice the electro shocking had stopped. Or that Zola had come back in a hurry, grabbing all his materials and taking one more glance at his unfinished master piece that was Bucky.

Pressing the buttons once again on the control panels, freeing his face from the machine that had tortured him. 

Instinctively he went back to repeating his code over and over again.

_"Sergeant Three, Two, Five, Five, Seven."_

_"Sergeant Three, Two, Five, Five, Seven."_

_"Sergeant Three, Two, Five, Five, Seven."_

He kept chanting the sentence over and over until he was pulled from the darkness of his own mind and awoken by a familiar face.

A face he thought he was never going to see again.

The face of his best friend.

A taller more muscular and capable friend sure, But it was his voice that brought him back.

He had never felt so happy then this moment.

 

He was free.

He was Bucky...

***

But this would only be the first of many kidnappings that were going to occur in his life...

And his freedom was short lived.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The "Thanks for the Knife?" chapter will be showing up soon between chapters 2 - 5 if you were wondering and a lot of these one-shots are based on my own Head cannons and as well as many I fell in love with on the internet. 
> 
> If you have any head cannons you'd like to tell me, go ahead in the comments! I'm always looking for inspiration to write and who knows, your own personal head cannon might end up in this little cluster of One-Shots. :D If you just want to leave a comment that fine too! Your words feed my motivation to write more! <3
> 
> Leave a Kudos for Bucky love! and Bookmark to get notified as soon as a new chapter gets released.


End file.
